


So you hate it

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe comes back with a Joehawk, and Nick remembers what it felt like to be so much younger, to constantly have a fluttery sensation in his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you hate it

Everyone knew Joe was going to get his hair cut. Joe had made something of an official announcement a week before wrap up that once they were gone, so would be an inch or so of his hair. Nick had been a little apprehensive to see it. He knew from experience what too-short-but-too-long could do to a guy. Sitting in a chair for an extra hour one time trying little by little to get the hair cut he wanted in the first place, Nick knew. It wasn't a big deal though; he usually liked Joe's hair no matter what, but still, he wasn't sure what his brother would come back with so it was kind of - _Nick_ sort of wanted to be the one cutting Joe's hair, just so he'd _know_.

Waiting in his hotel room, Nick let the t.v. play in the background while he busied himself steaming his shirts in the bathroom using the heat from the shower. For a second he thought maybe he'd heard something from outside the door, but then it was quiet, and he shook his head at himself as he hung up the last shirt and turned the water off, letting the steam sit in the room. Then he knew he heard a knock at his door. He slipped carefully out of the bathroom, grabbing a hand towel from the sink, and closed the door shut behind him, wiping the small beads of sweat from his face. Of course he could send his clothes down with someone, get the wrinkles out without having to do anything but push a button on the phone, but he liked to live by the law: If you can do something yourself, then just do it.

Once he threw the towel into the corner (he'd pick it up later), he pulled the door open to find Joe standing there. His eyes widened before he let out an undignified, "Oh... my God..." Nick said, laughter shooting out in breathes between the words. He couldn't help it as he stared at Joe's hair, hand still hanging off the door handle, his other sliding a thumb into the pocket of his faded, dark blue jeans. Joe shrugged, looking at him expectantly for a moment, a small, sort of hesitant smile on his face. When Nick didn't stop staring, Joe let his shoulders drop and sighed, punching Nick in the shoulder lightly.

Pulling back, a bit, Nick moved out of the door way enough to let Joe in just as he was saying, "You're not transforming into a fangirl are you? Cause if you are, we're not sharing a room like, ever again." Nick raised an eyebrow, as he followed his brother with his eyes, turning his back into the door, and taking baby steps backwards to shut it, still grasping the handle like an anchor. Finally he found himself, looking over the smooth way Joe's hair crept down the back of his head.

Scoffing, and failing at doing so, Nick turned his head as quickly as he realized Joe was turning back to him to offer a quizzical look. "You're stupid..." It was probably the lamest thing that popped into Nick's brain at that second, yet he still said it, and it didn't sound a bit like he meant it.

"Thanks," Joe said sarcastically, walking back into the bed and flopping down on his back. "You know what I love about you Nick?" Nick answered with a sound at the back of his throat, finally able to pull himself away from the door, leaning himself back against the television and slipping a thumb down to the power button, creating quiet. "You're such a strong support system. I come to show you my new hair cut, you laugh. I crack a joke, you say I'm stupid, and you _don't_ laugh. Feels good being your brother..."

"Shut up, Joe." He knew he hadn't actually offended his older brother in any way, so he wasn't going to indulge him. Especially not when he _still_ couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the new look... or - the old one. It was throwing him off, kind of making him feel like a little kid and he wasn't sure why.

Shooting his brother a look, Joe sighed again, letting his head fall back to the bed. "You're no _fun_ , Nicholas. ...So you hate it or what?" he asked seriously.

"What...? No!" Joe chuckled from the bed, hands coming together over his stomach. After a few moments of quiet Joe lifted his head again, moving his hands behind his neck so it was less of a strain as he peeked up at Nick over his nose. Nick let his eyes look into Joe's and read what was written there, an invitation to come sit on the bed with him. He shuffled at first, as he walked closer, arms folded across his chest. Halfway there, he began actually walking to the bed before setting himself up by his head board, ankle knocking into Joe's elbow.

Relaxing his head back, Joe let his eyes fall closed. Nick just kept looking at the peak of Joe's hair, the slightly lighter color of it. After a second, in hesitation and something sounding like awe, he reached out a little before asking, "Can I... touch it?" It seemed to take a minute before the question registered in Joe's mind, and then his brother was turning over on his stomach and climbing up the bed just to sit on his knees beside Nick's hip, angled toward him.

As Nick tucked his hand in the crevasse between his thighs, hoping his brother didn't notice he'd had it half way to his hair, Joe's eyes narrowed a bit and he lifted a hand to Nick's chest and patted at it. "Huh... That's weird," he observed, letting his hand go to his side again. Nick was offering a narrow-eyed look of his own before he sighed, resigned, and raised an eyebrow in question. "Well it doesn't _feel_ like you grew breasts while I was out." That caused Nick's brows to furrow right away.

"Nice... Joe. I'm sure your humor will get you far."

"Come on..." Joe smirked, twisting his body until he was seated properly at Nick's side, back to the head board as well. "You have to admit that was a pretty girly thing to ask. Not that I mind. I like girls." Nick rolled his eyes. "What? No, 'You're stupid...'?" He smiled triumphantly when Nick blushed turning his head down to look at his legs stretched out in front of him. "Nicky, Nicky, Nicky..." His little brother looked up curiously then, blush already gone, trained, and Joe smiled back. "Of course you can touch it." Shifting his head so Nick could get at his hair better, he smiled again when he felt the soft movement of his hair as Nick's palm ran over the tips.

"Joehawk," Nick said fondly, smiling softly still when Joe looked up again.

"Missed it huh?" His smile faltered just a moment as Nick seemed to outline his head with it in study but grinned wide once more when Nick couldn't keep himself from running his hand over the side too before nodding. "Ever gonna grow those curls out again?" Joe asked curiously as he let his own fingers travel through a short expanse of Nick's hair, watching Nick's eyes, instead, as he did so, Nick watching him back. Nick was quiet for a second before he smiled and shook his head slowly. "That's okay," Joe told him, still smiling wide as ever, "I like your hair like it is," winking after.

His throat went dry and he tried to swallow. Nick knew that feeling in his stomach; he'd get it every now and again at weird moments when Joe was being particularly stupid and amazing. It hadn't left since he walked through the door...


End file.
